


Unexpected Curveball

by TheresaPotter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter
Summary: Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not it's characters.

Author's Note: if you will read I will update.

Chapter #1

(Jen's pov)

" Did you take the test Jo?", I question while sitting beside her at lunch. Glancing up at me, there is a tired look in Joey's eyes aside from one of silent panic. I'm to take this means that she did. Judging by the expression on her face, I am to assume that it came back positive. This is something she feared would happen. I just don't understand it, Jo and Pacey were always so careful when they were together. How could this have happened? The poor thing looks terrified right now. God, I can only imagine what is running through her mind. Has Joey told anyone? I really think that she should if she has not done so already. This is something Witter needs to know about. Joey is not alone in this, Pacey is responsible here too. Aside from that, I'm here for her and I know that Bess will be too.

" Jen, I am so scared. What am I even supposed to do?", asks Joey while running a frustrated hand through her hair. The first thing I think she should do is sit down and tell Witter. While I know that is probably the last conversation she wants to have, this is something that needs to be done. Pacey deserves to know there is a chance he could be a father if Joey chose to keep the baby. Who am I kidding, this is Jo, of course she is going to have the baby. She is not the sort of girl to take the easy way out simply because she is scared. No matter what her choice, I want Jo to know that I am here for her every step of the way.

" You might not want to hear this…but I think you should talk with Pacey. If you are in fact pregnant, he deserves to know Jo.", I confide before placing a hand over hers. This causes Joey to sigh heavily and lie her head on the lunch table. She knows that I am right but won't admit it. Their break-up was not exactly mutual. Until Pacey's harsh outburst at prom, Joey was under the impression the two of them were happy together and very much in love. While this may have been the case for Joey it hadn't been for Witter in a while. He had gotten himself all worked up over his doubts and insecurities over how Joey felt toward him. Pacey should know whether Joey went to Worthington or not nothing was never going to change between the two of them besides distance. Even then, Pace could have always moved to Boston to be closer to Joey. Contrary to his worst fears, she was never going to leave him.

" Unfortunately, that is not something I am ready to do as of yet Jen. You saw how messy our parting was.", remarks Joey in an almost bitter tone. There were a lot of harsh words said the night those two parted ways and most of them came from Pacey himself. While I know in my heart that it was never his intention to break-up with Jo and crush her heart that is precisely what he did. She might not be ready to have this conversation with him but it's one that is going to happen sooner or later whether she wants it to or not. I'm sure that if Joey would only sit Pacey down and tell him what is going on, he would be there for her without so much as a second thought. The last thing Pacey would do is walk away from his responsibilities let alone Joey.

Standing from our seats at the lunch table, I pick up Joey's books for her," How about we start small and talk with Bessie about all of this then? She has been there Jo, I know she will be upset at first. But in the end she is going to be nothing but supportive of you."

With a slow nod of her head, Joey follows me out the front doors of school," I could do that. But Jen please, will you be there when I do?"

" Of course Joey, I'm here for you always. I promise.", I assure Joey while placing a hand around her waist. Leading her down the streets of Capeside, we make our way toward her house. It is not long before we are standing in the driveway to her house. This is a difficult time for Joey and I understand without question why she would want me to be there when she tells Bessie. Sure at first she might be upset but I know that Bess is going to do whatever she can to help Joey out. After all, it was only a few years ago when Bessie was in her same shoes. Sure she can understand that despite how careful Jo and Pace may have been sometimes these things happen.

…

(Joey's pov)

" Hey Bess, do you have a minute? I was sort of hoping that we could talk?", I ask in a nervous manner before bringing myself to sit at the kitchen table beside her. Jen is with me and I am so thankful that she is. Truth be told this is not a conversation I thought that I would be having with Bessie any time soon. Unfortunately though, I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. The notion alone has me completely shocked and terrified. For about a week or so though I had been waking up feeling sick and threw up a few times. It wasn't until I put two and two together that I realized my period was late. Panicking, I ran all the way to the drug store and picked up two tests. When both came back positive, I all but lost it. Tears streamed down my face as I sat there staring at both tests, each with a plus sign. Whether I want to be or not I am about to be a mother. This all seems so unreal to me. Part of me hopes that I am dreaming and simply have not woken up from this nightmare yet.

" I'll say that we do, care to explain this Joey? I had been changing your bed sheets and found this tucked under your mattress. Is it true? Are you pregnant? I'm not upset if you are so please don't worry about that. I just don't know how this could happen to my little sister. Whatever the case, I am here for you and so is Bodie.", assures Bess while placing a hand on my shoulder. Hearing her say this I breath a sigh of relief as tears stream my face. Walking into Bess's arms, I hug her. I'm so scared, I have no idea what I am supposed to do. The last thing I want is to tell Pacey. He made it very clear that he doesn't want to be with me. Far as I am concerned, this is none of his business. I don't want nor do I need his help. Bessie promised to be there and support me no matter what my decision. After a lot of thinking, I have decided to keep the baby. Abortion was never an option for me. Knowing I have Bess to help me out is a huge relief.

" I am so glad to hear you say this Bess, because I am. I have no idea how it happened, Pacey and I always used protection. Bessie, ever since both pregnancy tests I took came back positive, I have been doing a lot of thinking. I want to keep the baby, but the thought of becoming a mother terrifies me.", I confess while swiping tears from my eyes. Smiling when Jen takes hold of my hand, I sit at the counter and grab a cookie to eat. Not sure what my next step is from here, but I know that I need to make a doctors appointment. Thankfully, I have been working and saving so I can afford whatever expenses might come my way. Right now, the only thing that is important to me is doing whatever it takes to make sure my baby is healthy. When I first found out, I was scared. While I still am, the thought of having a baby is starting to grow on me. I had always planned on having a kid one day. Never did I imagine it would happen during my senior year of high school.

Placing an arm around me, Jen gives me a light hug," It's alright to be afraid Jo. We're here for you though, don't worry."

Pouring the three of us each a glass of milk, Bess sits beside me at the counter," Jen's right, we'll help you every step of the way Joey. Have you talked with Pacey? What does he have to say?"

" No, Jen is the only one who knows besides you. Pacey ripped my heart out, I don't want him to be any part of this Bess.", I answer with the slightest bit of agitation at mention of his name. Sure this might be his baby too, but I do not want anything to do with him. Why the hell would I? Pacey broke up with me over his own insecurities. I was happy and in love with him. He does not get a say in any of this. I'm not an idiot, I know they will try to convince me otherwise. But honestly, my mind is made up. Pacey gave up his right in the decision making process the moment he ended things with me. I'm more then capable of raising this baby by myself and I am not about to go pleading for his help. If he finds out, it won't be from me. Far as I am concerned, Pacey J. Witter is no longer a part of my life.

…


	2. Bessie reveals Joey's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bess tells Pacey about Joey's predicament

Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not it's characters.

Author's Note: if you will read I will update.

Chapter #2

(Pacey's pov)

" Don't want me to be apart of what Jo?", I ponder upon arriving at the Potter's house. Bess called me an hour ago, mentioned there was something she needed to speak with me about. Not sure what is going on but at least now I know that it has something to do with Joey. What could she not want me to be apart of? I get it, she hates me. Breaking up with Joey was the stupidest thing that I ever could have done. Not a second goes by that I don't regret letting a moment of uncertainty get the best of me. Truth is, it was never my intention to cause Potter pain or tears. When I saw how happy she looked dancing with Dawson though, something inside me snapped and the floodgates opened. Every single insecurity that I had came spewing out before I ever knew what was happening. It killed me to see the tears I brought to Joey's eyes and know that I single handedly wrecked her heart beyond repair.

" First of all, what the hell are you doing here Pacey J. Witter? And secondly, none of your business.", states Joey in an irritated tone. By now, I know to tread lightly. She is hurting and I am the reason. There is nothing I can do to change this. Much as I may want to take everything I said back, it is too late for apologies now. The damage is already done. Something is going on though and I would like to know what, especially if it involves me. Somehow, I don't see Jo coughing up any answers anytime soon. Bess obviously called me here for a reason and it is plain to see it must be an important one. One way or another I am going to get answers and will not leave until I do. No clue why Jen is here but I have a feeling she knows a lot more then I do at this point.

" Pace, Joey is pregnant. She took two tests and both came back positive. I'm sorry Jo, but this is something the both of you need to deal with together.", pipes in Bess much to Joey's disapproval. Her words capture me off guard and my breath catches in my throat. Turning my attention to Joey, the look on her face confirms everything Bess just said. Wow, this is not what I was expecting at all. Potter is pregnant? We're going to have a baby? This is a huge shock. How did this happen? Well...fine, I know how it happened. But we always used protection, how is this possible? Was Joey ever going to tell me? If it were up to her I doubt that she would have. Bess took that option away from her though and I'm involved now. Frightened as I am at the thought of being a father, I am not running from my responsibilities. Joey needs to know that I am going to be there.

" Bessie, what the hell? I don't want Pacey involved! This is not your problem Witter, it's mine. I'm keeping the baby and you have no say in any of this far as I am concerned.", remarks Joey in a bitter tone. Her words cut me deep. Potter doesn't want me to be apart of my own child's life? Well I am sorry but that is not how this is going pan out! I have just as much say in our kids future as she does! For Christ sake Jo is having my child! I'm involved whether she wants me to be or not! If she honestly thinks that I am just going to walk away from this, she is seriously mistaken. I don't care if I have to fight tooth and nail, Potter is going to let me be there for her. I'm not about to take no for an answer either. She can hate me all she wants. We made this baby together and I am not walking away from my responsibilities as a father.

" I'm not going anywhere Potter, like it or not. We are in this together.", I state in a firm tone not backing down one bit. Without a second thought, I move to place my arms around Joey and hold her close. She allows me to for a minute before pushing me away. Wincing in pain when Joey slaps me hard across the face, I do nothing to stop her. With a look of hurt and hate reflecting in her eyes, Joey tells me to go to hell before taking off. Knowing better then to go after her, I merely sit in the seat she was in mere seconds ago. Somehow, I should have expected this. Potter wants absolutely nothing more to do with me, why would she? I am the guy who broke her heart. What the hell am I supposed to do now? All I want is to do the right thing. Unfortunately, Jo wants nothing to do with me.

Letting out a tired breath when the front door slams behind Joey, Bess pushes a plate of cookies toward me," She'll come around Pacey. Give her time. I know it was never your intention to break up with my sister, but boy are you an idiot for doing so."

Laughing my own agreement, I stare at the front door Joey just took off from," Trust me Bess, I already know that I am. Truth is, I never meant a single harsh word I said. I'm still very much in love with Joey and miss her like hell."

" Why did you let her go in the first place then Pacey?", I hear Jen question from beside me. Her question catches me off guard and I'm not sure how to answer. An uneasy feeling comes over me as I notice Jen and Bessie both staring at me. Great, thanks for putting me on the spot Lindley. How am I supposed to answer without sounding like a jerk? Then again, I am one. Breaking up with Joey was a dumb move. I regretted doing so immediately. Thing is, I can't just apologize to Jo. There is no way she would ever take me back. Why the hell should she? If Potter never spoke to me again, there is not a thing I could do to stop her. I am the one who let her go. My only reasoning? I was afraid it would only be a matter of time before Joey realized I'm not the one she wanted to be with. Truth is, Potter could not have been happier with me, I was too foolish to understand this though.

" I don't have an answer to that Jen. Wish that I did but I don't. Seeing Jo smile the way she had while dancing with Dawson…something inside me snapped. He had managed to make Joey smile and laugh and it killed me. For a while, part of me had wondered when the day would come I wasn't enough for Potter anymore.", I answer in all honesty. My answer does not seem to satisfy Jen or Bess. In fact, I am all but certain it has only managed to tick the both of them off. Not sure what else I am supposed to say at this point. I let my uncertainties about our future together and where I stood in Joey's eyes tare us apart. Had I only told Jo what I had been thinking maybe the two of us would still be together right now. We're not though and I am the one to blame. Joey is having my baby and wants absolutely nothing to do with me. All I want is to step up and be there for her. Somehow, I don't see her allowing me to do so anytime soon. Joey does not want my help. Hell, she didn't even want me to know she was pregnant.

" Sorry Pacey, I don't buy it. That is a load of crap and you know it. Anyone with eyes could see Joey thought the world of you.", remarks Bess with a disappointed shake of her head. Lowering my head in shame, I breath a defeated sigh. Bess is absolutely right. Far as Potter knew we were happy and in love. How was she to know that I had all but begun to pull away from her? Why the hell am I such a moron? I sabotaged a good thing and for what? Over the fact I was scared of what our future held? Truth is, I took the easy way out. Talking to Joey would have been the right thing to do but I didn't know how to put into words what I had been feeling. What did I do instead? I bottled everything up until I lashed out at Potter in front of our entire Senior class, at Prom.

" You're right Bess, for whatever reason she did. Unfortunately I was too much of an idiot to realize this.", I acknowledge with a frustrated shake of my head. Here I was convinced that I could never be enough for Joey when I already was. She had began talking about not going to Worthington so she could stay in Capeside and go to community college alongside me. This is the last thing I wanted, Joey has worked so hard to earn a spot at the top of our class. How could I let her throw away a scholarship to an amazing University? What if one day she came to regret that decision and resented me for not stopping her? What would I do then? I thought that I was doing Potter a favor by breaking things off with her in the long run. In the end all I did was cause Jo a world of heart ache that I can never undo or take back.

Finishing the last of her glass of milk, Jen sets the empty glass in the sink," You made a mistake Pacey, do I condone you shattering Joey's heart the way you did? No, but everyone messes up. Give Joey some time, who knows maybe she will come around."

Nodding her own agreement, Bessie places a hand on my shoulder," Jen is right. I know causing Joey pain was the last thing you meant to do. Just know if you ever do so again? I'll make sure you're taking a trip to the hospital, we clear?"

" Crystal, thanks for asking me over Bess. I'm going to do right by Joey and be here whether she wants me to or not, I swear it.", I promise while leaning in to return a hug Bess had just given me. Glad to see that neither her or Jen are too upset with me. I made an honest error in judgment. My emotions got the best of me. Not sure how I am going to fix things between Potter and I or if I even can. But I am damn sure going to try. All I want is to make things right between the both of us. We're going to be having a baby together. Last thing I want is to fight with Jo in front of our child. One way or another I am going figure out a way to repair the damage I created between the two of us. I'm not holding my breath that she'll take me back, but I need Potter to know I'm not going anywhere.

…


	3. Dockside hideout,  Pacey's plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not it's characters.

Author's Note: if you will read I will update.

Chapter #3

(Joey's pov)

" Mind if I have a seat?", asks Pacey as he walks up behind me. Glancing up at him, I swipe a few stray tears from my eyes. How can Pacey not take a hint? His company is not wanted. I'm not about to sit here and have an argument with him. While I may be carrying Pacey's baby that does not mean that I want him to be a part of our life. Far as I am concerned, we are both better off without Witter. Not once did I ever give Pace a reason to lash out at me the way he did. If something was bothering him, he could have come to me. We could have talked things out, that is what we always did. Why Pacey chose to pick a fight with me at Prom in front of everybody is beyond me. I'll never forget all the harsh and hurtful words he said to me. How the hell could I? They only run through my head every night as I lie down to fall asleep.

" I don't want to talk Witter, you're wasting your time.", I point out in an agitated manner not bothering to give Pacey the time of day. I'm too tired to argue, all this anger I have towards Pacey is literally draining me. Not sure what the hell he even wants from me. If Pacey came to apologize though he is wasting both his time and mine. I don't want to hear anything that he has to say. Honestly, all I want to do is go home, take a hot bath, eat dinner and attempt not to cry myself to sleep again tonight. It's nearly nine o'clock, I should be getting ready for bed. What am I doing instead? Sitting at the very dock where True Love once resided. Not sure what the hell I am even doing here. I was walking the streets of Capeside and before long this is where I wound up. Not sure how Witter even found me let alone why he is here.

" That's alright, we'll just sit Potter.", confides Pacey while taking a seat beside me. Letting out an exhausted sigh, I kick my toes at the creek water below. God, what does he want from me? If I remember correctly, Pacey is the one who ended things with me. How can Witter not see that it is killing me to have him near? Part of me wants to climb into his arms while the other wants to slap him hard across the face again. If Pacey came to apologize once more then he can leave, I don't want to hear it. I don't want nor need an apology from him. He made his bed now he can lie in it. If something was bothering Witter, all he ever had to do was come talk to me. I would have listened and we could have gotten through whatever it was together. He chose to take the easy way out and completely destroyed my heart in the process.

" What do you want from me Pacey? Haven't you done enough?", I complain with an exhausted breath. Really have no idea why Pacey is even here. Can he not take a hint? I want nothing to do with him. Pacey stomped on my heart without ever giving me so much as a reason as to why he had wanted to break up. Doesn't he know that since prom I have nearly cried myself to sleep every night? Nothing he could possibly say will ever take back the pain Pacey inflicted upon my heart. There was once a time when he was my everything, now? It's almost as though there is this giant void in my heart. Anytime that I see, or think of Pacey all I feel is a throbbing pang in my chest. Frankly, I want nothing more then for said twinge and him to go away.

Running a fatigued hand over his face, Pacey stares out across the creek," Look Jo, I understand that you hate me. I screwed up, nothing I can say will ever change this. We're about to have a baby though like it or not. Way I see it? Despise me all you want Potter, I'm not leaving your side, we're in this together.

Unsure how to respond let alone react, I reluctantly force my eyes to meet Pacey's," You really mean that Pace?"

" Of course I do Joey. Contrary to my outburst at prom, I still love you. ...I never stopped, not once Potter.", confesses Pacey in a low voice while placing a hand over mine. Wanting more then anything to believe him, I shake my head in frustration as tears stream my cheeks. Removing my hand from Pacey's light grasp, I hug myself when a light breeze picks up and I shiver in the night air. Does he think he can treat me the way he did, say those words and then merely expect me to forgive him? Sorry, but that is not how it works. Usually when you're in love with someone? You're going to do whatever it takes never to cause them heart ache. Pacey set out to hurt me that night at prom when he lashed out at me. While he might not have intended to, that is precisely what he managed to do. How does he seriously expect me to forgive all of the hurtful words he threw at me? Because I honestly don't think that I can.

" You can't say those things to me anymore Pacey, its not fair.", I declare with anger evident in my voice. Pacey has no right to say those words to me. Not after he wrecked my heart. Whether he means them or not, I don't care. Pacey is not aloud to completely ruin me then sit here and say he loves me. He is only making it difficult for me not to take him back. Part of me wants nothing more then to be with Pacey. Another is absolutely scared to let him get that close to me again. If I were to let Pacey back in and he left me? I would be beyond destroyed. How can he not see that his mere presence is killing me? Why couldn't he just keep his distance and make things easier for me? Is that asking so much?

(Pacey's pov)

" I know it's not Jo, I screwed up when I let you go. Nothing I can say is going to change that.", I admit with a frustrated huff. Joey has every right to tell me to go to hell. Why she hasn't done exactly that is beyond me. Every single harsh word I uttered that night, I want nothing more then to take them back. If only it were that simple, I want nothing more than to make things right between the two of us and start over. If Potter will have me, I'll do whatever is necessary to prove I'll never leave her side again. Even now, there are tears streaming down her eyes. Part of me wants only to pull her close and never let go. I'm not sure if Joey would let me though. All I can do now is hope Jo will see I made a terrible mistake and in time want to work through our...well, my issues. Last thing I want is to loose her forever...not now, not when she is carrying my baby.

" Pacey, please, I'm exhausted enough already. Right now, all I want is to go home, eat dinner, take a warm bath and crawl into bed.", pleads Joey in a defeated manner. There is a worn out look in her eyes, but her tears have stopped. Not knowing what else to do, I stand and offer a hand to help Joey up. Watching as she hugs her coat tightly around herself, I kick at the ground. It has to be good sign that Potter didn't take off at first sight of me. If she didn't want to see me, that is exactly what she would have done. Maybe, if I just give Joey some time, she'll come around and actually want me to be a part of our babies life. I'm not stupid enough to hope she would ever take me back. This said, it would be a bold faced lie if I said that I didn't want her to in time.

Scratching at the back of my neck, I offer a slight nod and understanding smile," I'll walk you home then Potter, it's getting late now."

Reaching for my hand, Joey's fingers intertwine with mine," You'll stay Witter?"

" With you?", I manage to choke out at a lose for words. Joey is asking me to stay? I'm not going to argue, but why? To the best of my knowledge, I had it on fairly good authority that Jo wanted nothing more to do with me. Though, if that were the case, she wouldn't ask me to stay. Whatever her reasoning, I am not about to question things. If Potter wants me to stay, then I'm going to. While I have no idea what this means, I'll take this as another good sign. Maybe Joey knows it was never my intention to break up with her. Maybe she misses me as much as I do her. If by some chance Jo does want me back? I'm not ever going to be stupid enough to let her go again. Something tells me that if I ever were? Potter wouldn't give me another chance.

" Pacey, I need you. I'm so scared right now, I'm not ready to be a mother. I can't do this alone.", confesses Joey in a small voice before bringing her eyes to meet mine. Startled when she walks into my arms, I waste no time pulling Potter near. Not sure what any of this means. Is this Jo's way of telling me that she's giving me one more chance? I know better then to ask questions or pry too much. Burying my face into Joey's neck, I nudge my cheek against hers. Whispering into her ear, I promise Jo I'm not going anywhere. This in turn manages to calm Potter as she peeks up at me with tired eyes. Tensing briefly when her lips meet mine, I kiss Joey back gently. Is this her way of telling me she wants to give me one more chance? Dear God, how I hope that it is.

" Joey, believe me, I'm just as terrified. I swear you won't have to do this alone, I'm not going anywhere. If you'll have me, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you.", I all but beg at this point. Screw my pride, I want Potter back and if pleading my case is what it takes then that is what I'll do. Our...well mainly my major downfall was that I bottled up every single insecurity I had about our relationship. Doing so is only going to cause me to lose Potter again. I don't care if it kills me, I'm going to learn to open up to Joey. If something is weighing on my mind, I'm going to figure out how to put it into words and tell her. I can't afford to make anymore mistakes, not this time. Joey needs me more then ever and I am not about to let her down. For whatever reason she found it in her heart to let me back in and I am not about to make her regret this decision.

" I believe you, Pacey. But please, if something is bothering you...tell me. Oh and if you ever break my heart again? I'll break your jaw.", warns Joey with a look that says she means it. Placing a soft kiss on Joey's lips, I wrap her in my arms. I'm not about to make the same mistake twice. Truth is, I don't know why I never went to Jo with my doubts. She would have wasted no time reassuring me that I had nothing to worry about. At the time it felt like all I had been doing was messing up. Joey told me that it was alright and I had nothing to worry about. Why I couldn't just take her word, I'll never know. Whatever the case I couldn't help hearing this voice in the back of my head telling me it was only a matter of time before Joey realized she deserved better. The mere thought alone had me terrified. Seeing her dancing with Dawson and smiling? Part of me wondered how long it would be before Potter figured out that she had made a mistake in choosing me. My damn insecurities ate at me until I just snapped and lashed out before I even knew what was happening.

" I'm going to learn to tell you whats on my mind, honest Jo. It's not always easy for me to do so but I'm afraid of losing you for good so I'm going to. I'm not going to, but if I ever did break your heart again? I would deserve more then a broken jaw. Come on, lets get you home and we'll cook up some spaghetti and meat balls Potter.", I offer with a smile and light kiss to her cheek. Taking Joey's hand in mine, I lead her away from the docks. Coming here tonight was the right decision. While I might not have known it would lead to Potter wanting to make an attempt to sort things out between the two of us, I'm sure glad that it did. I know without a doubt that she is the one I am meant to be with. We're going to be a family soon enough. Never imagined that I would become a father at such a young age but these things happen. Jo and I were always so careful, whatever the case she is pregnant and to be honest I could not be happier. There was always a part of me that had hoped Potter would one day bare my children. All I am focused on now is reassuring her every step of the way that together we can do this and there is nothing to worry about. …


	4. Melted by his charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not it's characters.

Author's Note: if you will read I will update.

Chapter #4

(Joey's pov)

" Look at you Potter, you're a mess. How in the world did you manage to smudge brownie batter on your forehead?", observes Pacey with an amused shake of his head and a chuckle. Taking his thumb, Pacey gently wipes the brownie batter from my forehead and cheek. After cooking an amazing spaghetti and meatball dinner, I talked Pacey into baking cookies and brownies with me. Just mere hours ago I had wanted nothing to do with Witter, now I don't want him to ever leave my side again. While I don't completely understand why Pacey said those harsh words to me at prom, its obvious he never meant them. He was hurting and felt as though he weren't enough for me anymore. Pacey confided that he had been waiting for me to wake up and realize that I could do better than him. While I know in my heart that would never happen, it wouldn't have hurt to remind Witter of this once in a while.

" Hmm, probably the same way you got a dab of it on your nose Witter.", I tease with a playful wink before smearing a tiny bit of batter on the tip of Pacey's nose. Laughing at the frown on his face, I hug his waist gently. God, how could he not see how in love with him I am? Witter needs to know that I never was nor ever will leave him. He is the only one that I want. How could Pace not see this? Did I or did I not choose him over Dawson last spring? I knew all too well that doing so could have resulted in losing Dawson as a friend. The thing is I was willing to take that risk if it meant that I could be with Pacey. Out of all the years we have known one another it was always Witter who was there when I needed him the most. He taught me to drive, helped Bess and I get the B&B up and running, nearly got suspended for me, bought me a wall, drove to Boston to pick me up when things fell apart with AJ and spent an entire summer on a boat with me. Never once did he push the topic of sex that entire time, he knew it wasn't something I was ready for. Pacey was always so patient and went out of his way to listen and help whenever I needed him.

" What am I going to do with you Joey?", ponders Pacey with a smirk and shake of his head. I all but melt into his arms when he leans down to kiss me. This is what I have missed the most these last few weeks. Pacey and I have always had this love hate banter between us. There was once a time when his mere presence irked me. The two of us have been known for our back and forth arguing. Jen and Bess used to swear that we were into one another while Pacey and I denied the mere idea. Who would have guessed those two would end up right about the two of us? The first time Pacey kissed me, I remember being so angry and confused. For a while I had begun to avoid him. It wasn't until he kissed me again that I realized that I wanted Pacey just as much as he did me.

" Sorry Pacey, you're stuck with me. ...I'm in love with you Pacey, only you. Like it or not there is no other guy I want, not Dawson or anyone. I know that I should have told you this more often...but it's always been you Pace. Nothing is ever going to change that...not even your stupidy.", I remind in a playful manner. This seems to reassure Pacey a great deal as I feel him breath a relieved sigh. Standing in his arms, I lie my head on Pacey's shoulder. Smirking when his arms stake their claim around my waist, we sway to the tune of silent music. Peeking up into Pacey's eyes, I place soft kisses on his lips. God, how I have missed this. Startled when we hear someone clear their throat from behind us, Pacey and I stop mid-waltz. Glancing up, I notice none other then Bessie standing in the doorway of the kitchen regarding the both of us with an arched eyebrow. Great, now she is going to want to know just what the hell is going on. Aside from wanting to work things out with Pacey though, I honestly have no clue. Can Bess honestly blame me for wanting to give Pace another chance though? He is the father of my baby, how could I not?

" Joey...Pacey, should I even ask?", ponders Bessie aloud while folding her arms across her chest. She has every right to be confused. Earlier when I took off, I had been so angry with Pacey. Bess is probably wondering what could have possibly changed in a mere few hours. The truth is I honestly don't know. There is no denying the fact that I miss Pace and still want to be with him. I'm in love with Witter, the thought of him not being apart of my life...it kills me. More importantly, we're having a baby together. While he may have caused me an immense amount of pain and heart ache, we both have a responsibility to this child. Aside from this, I'm terrified of becoming a mother and I need Pacey's love and support now more then ever. Surely Bessie can understand this.

" Look, Bess...I know you're wondering what the hell is going on. Honest to God truth? I have absolutely no idea. The only thing that I know, is I'm pregnant and scared beyond belief. Did Pacey completely wreck my heart? Yes. Should I hate and want nothing to do with him? Yes. At the end of the day though, he is the father of my little girl and I need him. Witter is well aware that if he breaks my heart again I'll break his jaw.", I confess without taking a breath all the while. Both Bess and Pacey have a look of shock on their faces. On the upside at least Bessie doesn't look as though she is about to lecture the both of us anymore. That is the last thing that I want or need right now. I'm exhausted and just want to take a bath, put my pajamas on and crawl under the blankets of my bed beside Pacey. Really don't think this is asking all that much. While I might have never expected to forgive Witter so easily, part of me knew it was only a matter of time before we decided to try and make things work between the two of us. Anyone with eyes could see how much in love I am with Pacey. His hurting me the way he did could never change this. Our baby deserves both parents in its life.

" Jo, how could you possibly know we're having a girl? You haven't even gone for your first doctors appointment yet.", reminds Pacey before taking a bite from one of the cookies we baked. Caught off guard by his question, I bite down on my bottom lip. They caught that little slip didn't they? I was sort of hoping that they wouldn't. The word came out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. Guess there is a huge part of me that is hoping we will have a beautiful baby girl. I'm all but certain Pacey wants us to have a boy, God imagine a miniature Witter running around? I'm not sure the world is ready for one of those. I'll be happy with whatever we have so long as this baby is healthy and taken care of. Nothing else is the world matters to me now aside from the safety of my baby. This in part is why I want to try and make things work with Pace, I know he will do whatever needed to take care of the both of us.

" You caught that huh, Pace? Guess I'm hoping for a little baby girl.", I confess with a shy smile. Leaning back into Pacey's arms, I close my eyes briefly as he wraps them around my waist. He makes me feel safe and loved when he holds me. It is the best feeling in the world. It is almost as though nothing bad could happen to me when I am enveloped in Pacey's protective embrace. By looking into his eyes, I know without a doubt he never meant a single one of those harsh words he said to me that night at prom. Pacey had been upset, hurting and bottling up his insecurities about our future together for a long time. It just so happens seeing Dawson and I dancing together is what set him off and opened a floodgate of hidden emotions.

" A little Joey running around...now there is a terrifying thought.", teases Bessie as both her and Pacey share a laugh. By now I am glowering at the both of them in agitation. Just what is that supposed to mean exactly? I'm a delightful person to be around. If anything a tiny Pacey is my worst nightmare. When we were kids, he used to chase me around and torment me relentlessly. Oh how I used to loathe and despise Witter. Funny how things changed over the years. Witter went from the annoying boy next door to the guy I sought out when life wasn't going the way I had hoped. Seems everyone knew we were bound to collide eventually except for me. Then again, I'm wondering if maybe I was just in denial. If someone had told me Pacey would be the one I spent my life with a few years back, I would have directed them to the nearest asylum.

" You're both on thin ice, watch it. I would much rather a little Joey running around then a miniature Pacey. Face it Witter, you're a menace. How many years did you spend chasing and terrorizing me?" I point out in my defense before giving Pacey a gentle slap on his chest. Out of the two of us he is way worse then I am. Every bicker match we have had started because of him. Since we were kids Witter was always the one tormenting me. At one point it was as though he had made a game out of pressing my buttons. Pacey had a knack for knowing just what to say or do to get a rise out of me. It is actually one of the things I hate most about him. There was no denying our connection though. Bess used to joke about how it was only a matter of time before the two of us collided. Boy could she not have been more right.

" They say you tease the ones you love.", reminds Bess with a smile and a wink. Considering how relentless Pacey was? I'm beginning to wonder if the saying is true. Still, much as he tormented me...Witter was the first one there when I needed someone. Over the years I have come to rely on him a lot. Not much has changed considering I still do. Pacey cares about me in a way no one else has. Whenever I need him? He is there without question, I like that about him. It is such a relief knowing that I'm not going to be going through this pregnancy alone. We might be taking baby steps currently, but one way or another Witter and I are going to sort through his trust issues and insecurities. The two of us are in this mess together and I am so glad that he wants to be.

" If that's true, then I must really love you Potter. Go on up to bed, I'll clean up our mess.", offers Pacey with a kiss to my forehead. Giving me a light nudge towards the stairs, I let out a tired sigh before making my way towards my room. Grabbing a pair of pajamas, I find my way into the bathroom and run a bath. Climbing in once the tub is filled, I lie back and close my eyes. This is exactly what I needed, all the stress from the last few weeks is all but melted away. I'm not sure about our future, but all we can do is take things one day at a time and see where we end up. Only opening my eyes when I hear the bathroom door open, I smirk at the sight of Pacey in the doorway. Here I was certain Bess would have sent him home after dish duty. Letting the water drain from the bath tub, I step out before slipping on my robe. Witter wastes no time backing me against the bathroom door, any protests I may have had are halted when his lips meet mine. I gasp when Pacey gently pins me against the bathroom door. With a shy smile, my legs wrap around Pacey's waist. Letting out a moan when he enters me, I bury my face into Pacey's shoulder. Before long my hips are rocking as he thrusts upward, every movement brings me closer to the edge. Losing it I nearly call out Witter's name, thankfully he places a hand over my mouth to muffle me. After about an hour of exploring one another, we both collapse against one another in exhaustion. …


	5. Awkward wake up calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not it's characters.

Author's Note: if you will read I will update.

Chapter #5

(Jen's pov)

" Rise and shine Joey, it's time for your first doctors appointment. Bess wants you out of bed and...oh, well alright then. Hey there Pacey, fancy seeing you here.", I announce when I notice him and Joey tangled up in her bed sheets. Did not see this coming at all. Though Bess did mention something about those two wanting to work things out. Not sure the bedroom is the way she had hoped this would be done though. Wow, why does it look as though neither of them are clothed under that blanket? Judging by the way Joey's all but clung to Pace? My guess would be that they aren't. Got to say, I was beginning to think these two would never find their way back to one another. Glad that they did though, Joey really needs Pacey in her life right now. Having a baby is one thing, raising it alone is terrifying. Nice to know Witter is going to be around.

" Morning Jen...Jen! Heeey.", answers Pacey while pulling the blankets all the more over him and Potter. Thank God he did not leap out of bed. Do not need to see all of Witter. For her part Joey doesn't seem all too alarmed by my having caught the two of them together. The girl hasn't so much as bothered to remove herself from Pacey's arms. Joey looks happy and content for once. Both of which she has not been in a long while. The girl was torn to pieces when things fell apart between her and Pacey. Then finding out a few short weeks later she was pregnant? Joey was beyond stressed, it is such a relief to finally see her relaxed. Sort of wish she weren't only wearing a bed sheet, but this is progress none the less. Wonder if this means Witter will be accompanying us to the doctors this morning. Might be good for Jo to have his support for her first visit.

" Morning Jen, before you say any thing I'm pregnant, I need Pacey by my side and maybe knock next time? This is awkward.", informs Joey while reaching for a shirt to pull on. This is awkward for her? Welcome to the club, I'm the one who had to see you all but naked Jo. She has a point though, Jo needs Pacey right now. Who am I to stand here and ask questions. The important thing is they are attempting to fix whatever went wrong in their relationship for the sake of their baby having two happy and in love parents. Not sure how any of this came about but I am glad to see a smile on Joey's face for once. If Witter is the one to put said smile on her lips? Well, that is just fine by me. Really wish Pacey would follow Joey's quick thinking and at least slip on his boxers under those blankets. They are right beside the bed after all.

" I'm not here to judge or ask questions Jo, honest. I'll make a note of knocking for next time, get dressed and I'll see the both of you down stairs alright?", I declare in a tone that clearly says hurry the hell up so we're not late. With a mere nod of my head, I close the door behind me and head back downstairs. By now Bess has breakfast ready, the girl is a life saver. I over slept through my alarm and raced over without breakfast. Got to say that bacon is smelling really amazing right now. Thankful when Bess slides a plate in front of me and pours me a glass of orange juice, I happily dig in. With hopes those two won't take forever to get up, dressed and down here. Wouldn't want Joey to be late for her first baby doctors appointment. If Witter is going to be accompanying us to the doctors, we're going to have to use Grams' car. Good thing I thought to ask if I could borrow it.

…

(Pacey's pov)

Sitting up beside Joey, I glance down at her," So, Lindley knows about us. That alright with you Potter?"

Moving to lie in my arms, Joey makes a trail of kisses up my jawline until our lips meet," Pacey, you're the only one I want. There is no reason for you to ever second guess that. If I have to, I'll remind you once in a while. I promise."

" Sometimes I wonder what it is that you see in me, Jo. You know that you could do better right?", I question with a hint of uncertainty in my voice. To be honest, this was always my biggest fear. One day Jo would wake up and realize that she could do so much better then the likes of me. Seriously, what could I possibly have to offer her. Maybe instead of questioning what Joey could ever see in me, I should be relieved I'm the only one she wants. Whatever her reasoning, I'll never fully understand...perhaps I'm not supposed to. The two of us are about to be parents, my doubts about our future together are not going to come between the both of us again.

" Pacey, I don't want better. ...I want you, I love you.", confesses Joey in a small voice while peeking up at me. Well...damn. Why am I here trying to convince her otherwise? I'm just going to have to learn to put my doubts aside. If I want things to work between Potter and I this time around, I don't have a choice. I'm not going to lose her, not again. Truth be told, Jo is the only one I want. It might take sometime but I am going to start putting money aside and buy Joey a ring. She is the one I see myself spending the rest of my life with. Hell, we are already having a child together. Who cares if we're only eighteen? If Potter will have me, I want her to wear my ring. I'm going to do this right though, this means I have to ask Bessie for Joey's hand. Fairly sure so long as I promise never to hurt Potter again, I'll get Bessie's blessing.

" I love you too, Joey. Come on, lets get dressed and head downstairs. You have a doctors appointment we can't be late for.", I prompt while giving Joey a soft nudge. Letting out a defiant groan, she reluctantly climbs out of bed. We both dress and make our way downstairs. Breakfast is made and waiting for us once we do. The smell of bacon makes my mouth water. Grabbing a piece, I take a few bites while pouring both Jo and I a glass of orange juice. Sitting down beside me, Joey wastes no time digging into her breakfast. Wow she must have been hungry. Jo all but devoured her plate and is currently picking at mine. Must be those damn pregnancy hormones sending her appetite into over drive. Before I have a chance to protest when Potter snatches a piece of my bacon, Bess slides another plate in front of her.

" Joey, we should really get a move on. It's almost nine thirty and your appointment is at ten.", advices Jen before helping Bess clear everyone's plates from the table. Glancing over in Joey's direction, I notice a nervous look in her eyes. The thought of going to this doctors appointment has Potter all but terrified. Today is the day we both get concrete confirmation that Jo is indeed pregnant. Guess I could see why she would be uneasy. Those pregnancy tests aren't always accurate, once we go to the doctors though? That is when the reality of everything will set in...not that it already hasn't. Bess mentioned how she had found two positive pregnancy tests in Joey's room. What are the chances of both coming out that way if she weren't pregnant? Joey should know by now that I am not going anywhere. We are both in this together and whatever she needs all she has to do is ask for it.

With a slight nod of her head, Joey plays with the hem of her shirt," What are the chances of both those tests being wrong?"

Placing a hand on the small of Joey's back, Bessie steers her towards the front door," About as good as the chances are of no one noticing that hickey on Pacey's jawline. Jo, I have heard you throw up the last few mornings. Whatever the outcome, we're all here for you."

" Seriously Potter? You left a mark on my neck?", I complain with a shake of my head and heavy sigh. This girl is something else. Joey all but wore me out last night, this morning was an added bonus. Her hormones are through the roof. Potter can be very frisky when she wants to be. Not that I mind all that much, why should I? I'm enjoying this side of Joey, the girl definitely knows how to get me going. Starting to like the idea of Jo being pregnant, we don't have to worry about protection for the next few months considering the worst case scenario has already happened. This said, I should be careful of Potter's mood swings. While she hasn't had one as of yet, the girl is a ticking time bomb. Last thing I want is be on the receiving end of Joey's wrath.

" It's barely noticeable, Witter. Besides at least you're not whose going to be the one pushing the mark YOU left on me out of you in nine months.", counters Joey with an agitated glare before folding her arms across her chest. Well...damn. I don't even know how to respond to that. Something tells me with the way Jo is regarding me with a deadly scowl, I should probably just keep my mouth shut. Those mood swings come out of no where and I am fairly certain this is one of them. Frowning at the amused smirks that have taken over Jen, Bessie and even Bodie's faces I let out a defeated breath. They think this is hilarious don't they? Well, I don't. Potter looks as though she is about two seconds away from biting my head off. What am I even supposed to say or do to defuse things? The last thing I want is to accidentally start an argument with Joey. Hell, I only just got back on her good side.

" Heed my warning and quit while you're ahead Pace, trust me.", advises Bodie with a slap to my shoulder. Offering a slight nod of my head, I place a soft peck on Joey's cheek. For her part she doesn't look as though she wants to murder me anymore. Damn, that was a close one. I'm going to have to remember to watch what I say around Joey. Bodie has been through all of this before, maybe I should go to him for advice on how to handle Potter when her hormones make her crazy. Perhaps he could save me from having my head handed to me on a platter. Touching a hand to Joey's waist, I lead her outside as we pile into two different vehicles, Jen's car and Bessie's truck. Seems we're all accompanying Potter on her first doctors visit. At least Jo knows that she's not going through this alone, this should ease her mind a bit. …


	6. Ready or not, Seriously? Feed me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not it's characters.

Author's Note: if you will read I will update.

Chapter #6

(Joey's pov)

" Miss Josephine Potter, I presume?", I hear a female doctor call as she walks into my room from the hallway with a chart in her hands. Biting down on my bottom lip nervously, I grasp hold of both Pacey and Bess' hands. This is it, those are the results of the blood tests the doctor took. I'm about to know for sure whether or not I am pregnant. While I am already fairly certain that I am, a mere blood test is about to confirm it. God, I am so not ready for this. I keep hoping this is a dream that I haven't woken from yet. While I know that I have support from Pacey, Bess, Bodie and Jen...I still can't help feeling the slightest bit panicked. I only just turned eighteen a month or so ago. Hell, graduation is still a month away. Once she tells me that I am indeed pregnant, everything changes. Not as though it already hadn't to begin with.

" That would be me.", I answer in a quiet manner before biting down on my bottom lip. A smile takes over my features when I feel Pacey's arms wrap around me. Peeking up at him with a nervous look in my eyes, I sneak a reassuring kiss. It is such a relief to know that Pacey is going to be here through all of this with me. He is not about to run from his responsibilities. We decided together that we want to keep the baby. Honestly there was never any other option for either of us. For his part Pacey seems a bit excited at the thought of being a father. At least I know that he is amazing with kids considering how much Alexander adores him. I swear if he gives our baby a pot and pan to bang on, I'll make sure his body is never found.

" I have the results to your blood tests that we took earlier. Seems that they came back positive, you are indeed pregnant. Looks like you are about a month and a half along. Would you like to discuss your options?", questions the doctor with a raised eyebrow before setting my chart aside. There is nothing really to discuss. Pacey and I both agreed that we want this baby. Sure it is going to change both our lives, but whose to say that has to be a bad thing? I always knew that I wanted to have Witter's kids one day. While I never knew that day would come so soon? Nothing has changed. Ready or not Pacey and I are going to be parents. I'm not about to take the easy way out. How would I live with myself knowing that I...I can't even utter the words because the mere thought is enough to break my heart. For his part, when Pace found out he never even suggested that we...do that. Sure he was just as scared as me, but it was easy to see he was just as happy too. Pacey is actually really amazing like that. I wasn't sure how he would react which is why I was hesitant and afraid to tell him. He is completely supportive and glad that I'm keeping our baby.

" There's nothing to discuss Miss Fields, we're going to have the baby...right Potter? We're in this together, I promise Jo.", reassures Pacey while taking my hand in his. With a slight nod of my head, I lean back into Pacey's embrace. There was never a question whether or not I was going to keep this baby. Giving it up or having it terminated was never an option for me. How would I be able to live with myself? While I know that it is not going to be easy raising this kid. I'm not going to be doing so alone. I'll have Bess, Bodie and Jen helping out and Pacey is going to be here every step of the way. Worthington is clearly out of the question but that's not to say that I couldn't sign up for Capeside Community College in a year or so. Having this baby is not going to be the end of the world. If anything it has clearly brought Witter and I closer together.

" Of course, Pacey. There was never a doubt in my mind that I wanted to keep our baby.", I confide with a tired smile. Not sure what it is but I'm am so exhausted right now. Guess all the worrying and panicking has finally taken its toll on me. Honestly all I want is to finish this appointment, have lunch and relax on the couch for the rest of the day. Maybe, I could convince Pacey and Jen to hangout. We'll have a movie day, could be fun. Bessie insists on not letting me work around the B&B so Pace and Jen offered their services. I'm really glad Jen and I have become such close friends. Hard to believe there was once a time where I despised her. The fact she was with Dawson had all but placed a wedge between us at one point. Those days are behind us though and now we're closer then ever.

" Pacey, I used to babysit you and Jo. You don't have to call me Miss Fields, just Emily will do.", advices Emily with a smile and a chuckle. That's right she did used to watch the both of us. Emily is the same age as Bess, she used to think it was so hilarious how Pacey would chase me around the yard. He would torment me endlessly, it was as though he derived some sort of pleasure from pestering me. Hard to believe there was once a time where I could not stand Witter. Not exactly sure what it is that brought the two of us together but Pace is one of the best things in my life these days. I took our break up to heart. For days, I was a complete wreck. Many nights were spent crying myself to sleep. The sad thing is, I never knew there was anything wrong in our relationship. Pacey kept his doubts from me and I have no idea why. We are supposed to be able to tell one another everything. For whatever the reason that wasn't the case with Pacey. He promised me that he would work on that though. If there's any chance for the two of us to work? Pace has got to let me in. For my part? It wouldn't hurt to remind Pacey once in a while that I love him and I'm not going anywhere.

" You should come over sometime Emily, maybe for dinner? Bodie is an amazing cook, he'll make us all dinner one night.", announces Bessie while writing down our address. Oh, that sounds fun. It would definitely be nice having Emily around. Any questions I might have, I could just ask her. We had a blast whenever she would babysit me too. Ugh, Bess had to mention food though? I'm so hungry right now. Breakfast did nothing to fill me up. Pizza is sounding really amazing right now. Maybe if I play my cards right, I could convince Bess to pick some up on the way back to the house. It's funny when I first found out I was pregnant, I was terrified beyond belief. But now? I don't know, the notion of becoming a mother is sort of growing on me. I'm already wondering what he or she is going to look like or what Pacey and I will name them. Things could be a hell of a lot worse. Witter could have found out, and wanted nothing to do with me or our child. Thankfully that was not the case one bit.

" That actually sounds like a lot of fun, what about tonight? I'm off in a few minutes, I could even bring over dessert. I'll bake a chocolate pudding cake that is absolutely to die for.", offers Emily before putting my chart away. Mmm, that sounds really good right about now. God, why does everyone have to talk about food around me? I am so hungry it is not even funny. Emily mentioned that I would get pregnancy cravings. While I haven't had any of those just yet, my appetite has certainly increased. Last night alone I went through an entire sleeve of thin mint cookies. One thing I don't think I'm going to get used to is morning sickness. That is seriously the worst. It's at the point where I'm hardly making it through breakfast without racing off to the bathroom. Thankfully, both Bess and Emily promised me morning sickness only lasts for the first three and a half months. Em told me that I'm a month and a half in so that means I only have to deal with puking my breakfast up for another two months. How did I get so lucky? Oh, that's right Pacey.

" Seriously Em? I'm pregnant. Quit mentioning food and feed me already people!", I complain with a frown. This in turn causes Emily and the others to burst into laughter. They might think that I am joking but I am being dead serious. Waiting for Emily to clock out and gather her things, the six of us all walk out of the doctors office together. Bessie wastes no time in telling Emily to come over around three. Giving her a grateful hug, I smile when Emily places a kiss on my cheek. Sure am glad that she is going to be my doctor. Would have hated to have some complete stranger looking after me. At least with Emily as my physician I know that I am going to be getting the best health care possible. Moving to sit beside Pacey in the back of Jen's car, I lie my head on his shoulder. Closing my eyes out of exhaustion, I do my best not to doze off. Before long I find myself giving in and falling sleep next to Pacey. Cradling me in his arms once we arrive back at the house, Pacey carries me inside and places me gently on the couch before placing a blanket over me.


	7. Girls night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up

Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not it's characters.

Author's Note: if you will read I will update.

Chapter #8

(Pacey's pov)

" Sorry Witter, it's called a girls night for a reason.", points out Joey while placing a kiss to my lips. What, so I have to go home and sleep in my own bed tonight? Well, this royally sucks. Here Jo and I are finally making an effort to sort out our issues and I'm getting kicked to the curb for girls night? Doesn't she know that it is near impossible for me to fall asleep without her in my arms? Guess it would probably be wise of me not to make a big deal out of things. Last thing I want is Joey agitated with me. Not after I worked so hard to get back on her good side. One night apart from Potter won't kill me, I guess. Besides it's not like I won't be over first thing in the morning to see her either way.

" Oh, did I hear we're having a girls night? Count me in Joey.", announces Jen as she walks up behind me with a bag of groceries in her hands. Bess and Bodie are not far behind her. Well, at least I can feel better knowing that Jen is going to be here. Not sure how I would have felt leaving Joey alone with Emily. It is nothing against her being gay or anything, but I have noticed the way she glances at Potter. The girl is clearly into her to say the least. Joey is of course completely clueless to this fact as per usual, nothing new there. She had no idea I was into her for the longest time until I kissed her. Still, wish Jo would let me stay the night again. We only just got back together and are still working things out between us. Plus...I miss waking up beside her every morning.

" Now Lindley gets to stay? That's fine don't worry about me Potter, I'll just curl up next to myself tonight.", I all but pout with a defeated breath. Rolling her eyes at me, Joey walks into my arms. Standing on her tips toes, she presses her lips to mine. Yeah, this is something that I could definitely get used to. Not sure how I ever won a girl like Potter over, I have to be the luckiest guy on earth though. Still cannot believe that she is pregnant. Jo and I are going to have a baby together in only a few short months. The mere thought has me over the moon. When Potter first told me? Hell, I could not have been happier. Sure, I was a bit nervous at the thought. But I am kind of great with kids, hell Alexander loves me. Though, Joey warned if I ever gave our child anything to bang on she would murder me. Guess that rules out buying a tiny drum set when the kid is two.

" We have the rest of our lives to have our own sleepovers Witter. Speaking of which, I believe you left something in my room earlier. We should probably go get it.", acknowledges Joey with a shy smirk taking over her features. What could I have possibly left in her room? More importantly why is Potter looking at me the way she is? Grinning when her hand slips under my shirt and I feel her finger tips graze my chest, I take the hint. Why Josephine Potter you little vixen! Looks like someone is feeling frisky! I swear getting Jo pregnant is the best thing that ever could have happened to my sex life. This girl just cannot keep her hands off of me and I am not about to complain about it either. Joey doesn't have to ask me twice, I can take a hint. I could get used to the notion of Potter always being after me. It's not even about the amazing sex either, I love holding Joey in my arms afterwards. Her skins soft and silky, it drives me up the walls to be honest.

Doing my best to keep a straight face, I give a slight nod of my head as Joey leads me upstairs," Right, yes you're right as a matter of fact I did. We should go get that Potter. Excuse us we'll be right back."

Helping Bessie unload the last of the groceries, with an amused chuckle at the two of us Jen no sooner informs," That's code for they'll be right back they're going to have sex now."

" Kind of already figured that, thanks Jen.", I hear Emily remark with a laugh as Joey all but drags me upstairs. Gee, wonder what could have possibly given us away? Couldn't have been the fact that Jo hasn't been able to keep her hands off me since I got back from running errands. Can't say that I care that much that they cracked Potter's not so subtle encryption. At the very least, now Emily knows for certain that Joey is spoken for. Not saying that I think she would ever make a move on her knowing Jo isn't into girls. Still, I wouldn't blame her if she tried though I would be the slightest bit jealous. While I don't think Joey would ever leave me for another girl, that doesn't mean I want her kissing anyone else but me. At the same time, it would be sort of cool to watch those two making out. Whoa, I should probably watch the mental visuals. Potter might question why I'm so aroused.

" Some things are never going to change between those two. At least I don't have to worry about Joey getting pregnant...you know considering she already is.", jokes Bessie causing the others to all laugh their own agreement. She has a point though, the worst that could have happened already has. Not that this is necessarily a bad thing. Joey being pregnant is not a burden, this baby is wanted and will be loved. Funny thing is Potter is on the pill, to the best of my knowledge she has not once forgotten to take them either. Then again she was on antibiotics a while back for strep throat, some of those are known to interfere with birth control. Wonder if that could have been the culprit. Not that it matters much either way, I couldn't be happier. Jo and I are back together and starting a family…a little sooner then I had anticipated but things happen. Something tells me that Potter's urges may take a toll on me after a while, not that I mind all that much. I love being with Joey, its amazing and she drives me wild.

(short while later; Jen's pov)

" Find what you left upstairs you two?", I joke with a light nudge to Joey's side once her and Pacey reappear. This in turn causes her to blush and bite her bottom lip. Joey never was much for bedroom talk, it is perfectly normal though. Emily explained that pregnancy increases a woman's sex drive and brings about odd cravings. Pacey does not seem to mind all that much judging by the goofy grin he's wearing and his newest love bite from Potter. Why Josephine Potter, who would have ever thought you were such a vixen. Not used to seeing this side of her, I like it. At least Joey is no longer panicking about being pregnant. Personally, I think it is great that Pacey wants to work things out with Potter. He made a huge mistake hurting her the way he did and he knows this. Joey made him promise to start talking to her if ever anything is bothering him. For her part she promised to remind Witter once in a while that he's the only one for her and she loves him. Sounds like this pregnancy might have been the best thing that could have happened for their fractured relationship. It is definitely forcing them to work on their issues instead of run away from them.

" Considering Pacey has a bite mark on his shoulder? I would say that they did.", pipes in Bess as we both share an amused chuckle. Noticing the agitated scowl on Joey's face, I just as quickly stop laughing. Damn girl where did your sense of humor go? Maybe I should give her a break though, it is not like Joey can help herself. Still, I think it is great her and Witter are back together. I hoped they would find their way back to one another sooner or later. Honestly this is the happiest that I have seen Potter since prom night and that was about a month ago. The way she clings to Pacey's side, it is not hard to see how much she needs him by her side currently. Before he ever knew, Joey was a nervous wreck. The girl had no idea what she was going to do and simply refused to involve Pacey. Thankfully Bess took initiative and informed him much to Joey's disliking. It is great to see her so relaxed and not as stressed out. All that worrying is definitely not good for the baby.

" Again Potter? You're killing me over here, come on.", teases Pacey with a gentle kiss to Joey's forehead. Hugging his side shyly, she only offers a shrug of her shoulders. Those two have no idea how lucky they are to have one another. Joey and Pacey's relationship is one I wish that I could find one day. Anyone with eyes can see how happy those two are with one another. Potter is completely in love with Pacey. There was once a time where she hadn't even the faintest clue Witter was into her though. For a bright girl Jo can be very daft. Seriously, he only followed her around like a lost puppy dog for the longest time. Pacey taught Jo to drive, took dancing classes with her, helped her and Bess get the B&B up and running, was almost suspended for her, bought her a wall and drove to Boston in the middle of the night to pick her up when things went south with AJ. What more did Pacey have to do to show Joey that he was nuts for her? What matters now is they're together once more and for the most part everything is back to normal.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't hear you protesting a few minutes ago, Witter.", points out Joey with a roll of her eyes while giving him a slap on the chest. It is now that the goofy smirk returns to Pacey's features and he merely nods his agreement. Please, I don't know why he is complaining. What guy in their right mind wouldn't want Joey pawing at them? At least Emily and I won't have to worry about watching those two fawn over one another all night. Potter made it clear that tonight was a girls only night. Thank God too, I'm in desperate need of one of those. From the looks of it? So are both Emily and Joey. Who knows, maybe Bess might even join in on the fun. Pacey will be alright without Joey sleeping next to him for one night despite his protests otherwise.

Helping Bessie get dinner started, Emily eventually chimes in," Give Joey a break, it was not so long ago I was the very same way with my ex Maya. We were exactly like the two of you, couldn't keep our hands off one another. What I wouldn't give to find that again. You're a lucky guy Pacey, Joey is a knockout and certainly a keeper. Don't screw up and lose her...well, again anyway."

Munching on a few cookies, my attention immediately turns to Emily," You're gay? Now we have two in our group, nice. Have you met our friend Jack? He came out a few years ago, you will absolutely love him. Question, between Joey and I given the chance who would you date?"

" Seriously Jen? You do not have to answer that Emily, don't worry. We're completely fine with the fact you're into girls, I promise.", assures Joey without even a seconds hesitancy. By now that should be perfectly clear considering I just asked Emily who she would rather date. It doesn't matter to me whether she is into girls or not, I could care less. To be honest it is kind of cool having another gay friend. Plus, I'm actually curious. What is the harm in wanting to know the answer to a hypothetical question? Emily doesn't have to answer if she doesn't want to obviously but I can't help wondering which one of us she would be into. Why does that have to be such a bad thing? Her answer won't change anything. Not like I would look at her differently either way. For her part, Emily doesn't seem embarrassed or insulted that I asked a simple question.

" No, it's alright Jo really. Try not to take this the wrong way Jen, but given the choice? I'm going to have to say Potter would be the one. We have known one another forever and there is just something about her smile. Who in their right minds wouldn't fall for her?", answers Emily with the hints of a shy smile making its way across her lips. Huh, somehow I should have seen that one coming. Seems that everyone would rather be with the girl across the creek then me. For the life of me, I cannot figure out what it is about Joey Potter that turns guys...and apparently girls into fumbling idiots over her. Dawson chose her over me, Pacey fell for her and never me and now in a hypothetical conversation I even loose out to her? Guess there is just something about the Potter charm a guy or apparently Emily can't seem to resist. While I know that I shouldn't be jealous or resentful, Jo and I are past that part of our friendship thankfully...I still can't help feeling the slightest bit hurt. Am I not good enough? Will anyone ever fall for me?

" What is it about you Joey that makes everyone want to be with you? First Dawson, then Pacey and now I can't even get a girl to pick me over you? I'm a little hurt here.", I tease with a light nudge to Joey's side. Offering a smile to show I am only kidding, I can't help knowing that I meant what I just said more then I want to admit. It is not her fault, I can't blame Joey for my short comings. At the same time, I can't help wishing someone would look at me the way Witter does her. Is that asking too much? Because I honestly don't think that it is. Maybe I am overreacting, I don't know it has been a long day. The best thing to do right now is not make a big deal out of nothing. Last thing I would want is to have Jo thinking that I were upset with her, that is not the case at all. I'm just a slightly bit hurt is all, I'll get over it though.

" If it makes you feel better Jen, I'd choose you.", offers Joey with a playful wink and a smirk. Laughing when she gives my cheek a light kiss, I happily return the gesture. That actually does make me feel a tiny bit better. Good to know that if things never worked out with Pacey and Potter turned to girls, I would be her first choice. Looks as though Witter might have to vie for Joey's affection after all. Seems he may be up against Emily and I if he ever messes up again. Tonight is going to be fun, I'm glad that we're all going to have a girls night. This is something that I am in dire need of. Lately I have began to notice that my social circle, Joey and Andie aside seems to consist of only guys. Might be fun to do girlie things for once. Wonder what's the chance of me convincing those two into a pillow fight? Nothing says slumber party more then whacking your best friend with a pillow.

Clearing his throat with a raised eyebrow, Pacey places a protective hand to Joey's waist," Good lord, am I going to have to worry about losing you to a girl anytime soon Potter?"

Glancing up at Pacey, Joey pecks his cheek sweetly," Only if you ever break my heart again. In that case? I would be concerned Witter. Who knows I might end up seeing Jen and sneaking around with Emily."

" Alright, I know you're kidding but you cut me deep Jo. You cut me real deep.", proclaims Pacey in a mock offended manner. Trying her best not to roll her eyes, Joey instead chuckles and elbows Pacey in his side. God, look at those two they're so in love. When am I going to find someone who makes me feel the way Joey does for Pacey? When is it going to be my turn. What I wouldn't give to have the sort of relationship those two have. When Witter found out Jo was pregnant, he wasn't upset or anything. Honestly he was a little nervous sure but who wouldn't be? Now though? Pacey couldn't be more thrilled. It is great to know he's not going anywhere. Most guys would take off without so much as a second thought. Not Pacey though, he cares about Jo way too much to ever think about doing such a horrible thing. …


	8. Sleeping arrangements, Jack's slip up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not it's characters.

Author's Note: if you will read I will update.

Chapter #9

( Pacey's pov)

" You're the best Witter, have I ever told you that?", questions Joey with a kiss to my cheek. Setting her plate down, I laugh to myself when she digs right in. This girl is not wasting any time. Jo must be hungry, she has all but cleared her plate. Then again these days Potter is eating for two. Hard to believe my baby is growing inside of her. Joey's pregnancy is no mistake in my eyes. I'm thrilled at the thought of being a father. How could I not be? Sure we might be a bit young but so what? There is nothing Joey and I can't handle together. I'm going to be right beside her through all of this. Jo doesn't know it yet but I put the paycheck I got yesterday aside. I'm saving up for a nice ring to buy her, I want to marry Potter. Last thing I want is for her to think I'm only doing so since she is pregnant, that's not why at all. Truth is Joey is the only girl I ever want to be with.

" Is that why you were curled up in Emily's arms all last night? Lindley told me you were clung to her side the whole night.", I tease with an amused shake of my head. While I know that I have nothing to worry about, I still can't help being the tiniest bit jealous. How could I not be? Emily had Jo nuzzled up beside her all night. Last night sucked, I had to sleep alone in my own bed without Joey. I was lucky that I got a wink of sleep at all. Those few weeks we were apart were plain hell. I had gotten accustomed to falling asleep with Potter by my side and then with the blink of an eye those days were over. All because I panicked and let my insecurities about our future and how she felt toward Dawson get the best of me. For his part, Leery made it all too clear of his intentions to win Joey back. He came to me a few days ago, seems he wanted to be upfront. This of course was before I knew about Potter being pregnant. We're back together now, Dawson doesn't know this though. Last thing I want is for her to once again be wedged between our friendship.

" Jen has a big mouth, it's not my fault Emily slept in your spot.", points out Joey with a roll of her eyes. Taking a sip from her glass of orange juice, I watch as Jo finishes the last of her plate. Aww, she missed me every bit as much as I missed her. God, I love this woman. Not sure how I hit the jackpot, but I am not about to start questioning my luck anytime soon. Joey chose me, that is all I care about. I'm the one she wants to be with, no one else. This thought alone has me over the moon. It took me a long time to admit to myself how I felt for Potter and even longer to make said feelings known to her. Hell, I never imagined she could ever feel the same for me. But when Joey finally kissed me back that night at Dawson's aunts? That is when I knew she was the one I am meant to be with.

" We only slept Pacey, I promise.", pipes in Emily with a slight blush. Not hard to see she is into Potter. Can't really say that I blame her. Jo is a freaking knock out. Glad to see Joey is smiling once more. Dawson was waiting for me when I got home last night. He came to me intent on making it known he'd wanted to ask Joey out. Left with no other choice, I told him that wasn't exactly an option anymore. Naturally, he'd asked why and I reluctantly told him. Let me say he was not happy to hear Jo was pregnant with my baby. The guy nearly lost it. Needless to say we both had words and well...it wasn't pretty. I'm not about to tell Jo this, last thing I want is for her to be upset. Dawson will come to his senses eventually and realize he acted like a jerk.

Handing Emily a glass of orange juice, I offer her a smile," Relax, I'm only teasing. In all honesty, I'm glad Joey has a doctor she knows and will care for her these next few months."

Placing a hand over her mouth, Joey shoves her breakfast away," Pace, are there peppers in this omelet? Oh, God. I am going to murder you."

" What? What's wrong? What did I do Jo? They're only tiny red peppers, you love them.", I remind with a look of confusion. Without so much as another word, Joey races to the bathroom closing the door behind her. From outside the door Emily and I can hear Jo throwing up in the toilet. Alright, I'm officially confused. Joey loves tiny red peppers, what is the problem? Did she not like what I seasoned them with? Not like I put anything special in the omelet. What the hell am I even supposed to do at this point? Doubt Potter wants me in there comforting her while she upchucks.

" Think it is safe to say you should cross peppers off the list of things to eat for Joey. At least for the next couple months Pacey. Joey's hormones are on overload and certain smells and tastes are bound to send her fleeing for the bathroom.", explains Emily with sympathetic pat on my back. Damn, wish that I would have known that beforehand. Now I feel like a jerk. How was I supposed to know though? At least I've got Emily to help me learn how to take care of Potter. She's right about one thing, I am most definitely crossing peppers of any sort off the list until further notice. I'm going to have to learn to tread lightly for the next nine months. From what Bodie told me, Joey's mood swings are going to come out of nowhere at times. He gave me some priceless advice, all I can do is be supportive and caring.

" I'll definitely make note of that, Emily. My bad Potter, I'm sorry.", I apologize when Joey finally emerges from the bathroom. Grabbing herself a change of clothes, she disappears back inside and turns the shower on. Ten minutes pass before I hear the shower turn off. A short while later Joey emerges from the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. My jaw just about hits the ground at the mere sight of her. Wow, how is it possible for Jo to be anymore beautiful? The girl certainly has that pregnancy glow about her. Wonder if I were to tell Potter this if she would forgive for the breakfast disaster.

" Your bad? Is that seriously all you have to say? This is all your doing, Witter. I wouldn't be fleeing for the bathroom every five minutes if you hadn't refused to go to bed. Now I've got your demon spawn growing inside of me? Even worse, in a mere eight months I'm going to have to push it out? If you think that we're ever having sex again, you're nuts. My fun house is closed for business.", vents Joey in agitation while poking me in the chest. Alright, ouch. That is just cold. While I know this is only the hormones talking, I can only pray Joey was kidding about no sex. Yes, fine. She might be correct about me not wanting to go to sleep that particular night. But as I recall, Joey was the one who gave me the go ahead not to use protection. She admitted to being on birth control for a few weeks at the time and we both figured we were safe. Neither of us knew that antibiotics could potentially effect the pill. Only learned that gem after searching why birth control failed. Something tells me that I shouldn't voice any of this to Potter. Wouldn't want to be on her bad side anymore than I already am.

Stumbling back a few feet, I trip landing on Joey's bed," You're absolutely right, Potter. Know what I'm going to do? Learn how to control my filthy urges. This said, please don't kill me. ...I love you?"

Poking his head in the bedroom door with Bessie, Jen and Jack not far behind him, Bodie holds back an amused chuckle," Don't worry, Pacey. In time you'll learn the best thing to do is simply keep your mouth shut and agree with poor Joey."

" Man, am I glad that I'm not you right now, Witter.", greets Jack while giving Joey a careful hug. Surprised to see him, she happily returns the gesture. Thank God, saved by Mcphee. Ooh, he comes bearing coffee and donuts too. Judging by the grateful look reflected in Joey's eyes, she is clearly glad to see one of us at least and it's not me. After nearly having my head torn off by Potter? Think it is safe to say that I am going to be taking all the advice I can get from Bodie, Bess and Emily. Last place I want to be is on Joey's bad side.

(Jack's pov)

" Jack! Hey, guess Jen opened her big mouth?", inquires Joey before placing a kiss on my cheek and grabbing a doughnut for herself. Nope, guess again. Believe it or not, Witter came by this morning for advice on how to deal with Dawson. Apparently those two had words the other night. From what I gather, Leery sought Pacey out to inform him of his intention to ask Joey out. When Pacey told him about Joey being pregnant, Dawson did not take the news too well. Needless to say those two are once again not on speaking terms. Pacey came to me for advice on how to deal with Dawson. Told Witter that it was probably best for him give Dawson a few days. With hopes, he will have time to come to terms with the fact Joey is carrying Pacey's baby.

" Actually, for once you would be wrong. Pacey came to me for advice about Dawson and it slipped out. Sit, relax Jo. I brought your favorite donuts, know how much you love those chocolate and powdered munchkins.", I offer before handing her a hot cocoa. Initially the cocoa was supposed to be for Jen, Bess pointed out that caffeine is not good for the baby though. Hence why I gave Lindley the coffee I'd bought for Potter. Glad to hear that Joey and Pacey are once again on speaking terms. Never imagined her being pregnant would be the reason. Life sure is funny like that. The important thing is they are working out their differences and Pacey is going to take care of Joey every step of the way.

" You're the best Jack. Have I ever told you that I love you? Oh! This is Emily, she's an old family friend and my doctor. ...Wait, why would Pacey come to you for advice about Dawson?", questions Joey as an after-thought. Crap. Maybe I'm the one who needs to learn to keep their mouth shut. Now she is going to want to know what the hell I am talking about. Pacey is not happy with me right now. Well, Joey was bound to figure out those two had words sooner or later. Really not sure what Leery's problem is. According to Bessie, Jo was on birth control. Those two have never been anything but safe. How was Joey let alone Pacey supposed to know that taking antibiotics could interfere with birth controls effectiveness? ...


	9. I'm not tired, what's for breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not it's characters.

Author's Note: if you will read I will update.

Chapter #9

(Emily's pov)

" Alright, time for bed Joey. Lets go upstairs.", insists Jen while scooping Joey up in her arms. Wow, either Joey is incredibly light or this girl is seriously strong. Rubbing at her eyes with a slight yawn, Joey puts up a protest. Ignoring her demands to be put down, Jen carries Joey upstairs to her room. Following not far behind the two, I lean against the door frame to Joey's bedroom. She is so adorable when she's sleepy and angry. Who am I kidding, Joey is beautiful no matter the case. While I know that she is clearly in love with Pacey and not into girls whatsoever, I can't help liking her in the slightest. What's not to like? Jo is smart, witty, quick with the come backs, knows how to put Pacey in his place and doesn't take anyone's crap. The girl is a complete knockout. Watching Jen climb into bed beside Joey, I glance down at my feet awkwardly. Never really bothered to ask where I was going to sleep. Guess rolling out Joey's sleeping bag on the floor wouldn't kill me.

" I'm not even tired, Jen. Hey Em, what are you doing?", I hear Joey question when she spots me grabbing out her sleeping bag from the closet. Pausing in my actions, I arch an eye brow in her direction. Seeing how it is nearly mid night and I am just as exhausted as anyone else, I'm getting ready to hit the hay. Tonight was actually a lot of fun, we hung out, watched a movie or two, ate pop corn and talked about guys. ...Or well Joey and Jen did at least, I sort of felt out of the loop during that conversation. Seems that Joey has yet to break the news to Dawson about her pregnancy. Not sure why it is such a big deal. From what Bess filled me in on, those two dated very briefly their sophomore year. Then when Pacey finally decided to act on his feelings for Jo and Dawson found out? The guy all but flipped, he had the nerve to ask Joey two choose between the two. When she chose Pacey, friendships were all but shattered. That is all in the past now, it took a while but Pacey and Dawson are slowly becoming friends once more. Unfortunately Joey will always be wedged between those two. She confided how not long after Pacey ended things with her at Prom, Dawson had wanted to try working things out. Joey told him that she didn't wanted to cause anymore tension between him and Pacey then there already was. Smart move on her part to be honest.

" Jo, you were nodding off on the couch. I'm just laying your sleeping bag out so I can go to sleep.", I add as an after thought before kicking out of my socks and shoes. Disappearing into the bathroom briefly, I change into the pajamas I brought over and brush my teeth. Walking out from the bathroom once more, I let out a tired breath when I notice Joey rolling the sleeping bag up once more. Why would she do that? Where am I supposed to sleep? It is not as though Joey has a cot or anything for me to crash on. All I want is to close my eyes and fall asleep. It has been one hell of a long day. Thankfully I am off tomorrow and the next day. Damn doctors office only had me working doubles the last week or so, two days off is like a mini vacation.

" Quit being difficult and climb into bed Emily, there is plenty of room. Fair warning, Jen snores loudly.", jokes Joey with a chuckle while throwing the covers back for me. Not knowing what else to do, I lie down on the other side of Joey. This is a bit awkward. Got to say when Jo asked me to stay over this is not how I pictured the night going. Not sure what I am so uneasy about. It is not as though anything is going to happen. All I am going to be doing is sleeping next to Joey, nothing else. This said, it is not going to be easy to fall asleep. Joey's only wearing a night shirt and boxers. The girls skin is silky smooth and slowly driving me wild. These sort of thoughts are going to keep me up all night. What in the world did I get myself into? Oh well, I'll just stare at the ceiling until I fall asleep I guess. Shouldn't take too long considering I am exhausted.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Jen nudges Joey's side gently," That is such a lie, Potter. Everyone knows you're the one who saws logs in their sleep."

Shaking my head at the both of them, I chuckle in amusement," It's alright, Maya used to kick me in her sleep. I don't mind a little snoring so long as I don't wake up with bruised shins.

" I promise not to kick. Tonight was great, these last few weeks have been hell for me. It was nice forgetting about things even if only for one night.", discloses Joey with a sleepy yawn. This girl has been through hell this last month. Jo and Pacey are only just starting to patch their broken relationship up. He almost lost her when he broke things off at Prom. Bess told me how much a wreck Joey was for the weeks after their break up. Then to top things off, she was late with her period, took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I can only imagine how terrified and alone Joey felt. She wasn't even planning to tell Pacey, he only found out when he'd walked in on Joey protesting about saying anything to him. Once he knew, Pace made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. Guess he wants to be there for their baby which is really amazing of him. Most guys would kill to be let off the hook.

" Hey, it will be alright Joey. I promise.", I assure once I notice a brief look of uncertainty reflected in Joey's eyes. She has absolutely nothing to be concerned about. Between Pacey, Bess, Bodie, Jen and I? We're all going to be there for whatever Joey might need. This pregnancy is not going to be something that she has to go through alone. Though, I suppose that I can see why Joey might still be scared. It is not as though she has ever been a mother before, Jo might not have any clue what to do but that is what we're all here for. I'm fairly certain she knows how to change a diaper and make bottles considering that Bess has a one year old son of her own. Really, the only thing Joey has to be worried about is giving birth which is the most painful part. She could always have an epidural though, that would make it a bit more bearable though not much.

" Emily is right, you have us and Witter. We're not about to abandon you.", reminds Jen before giving Joey's arm a light hug. This seems to comfort Joey a great deal as she closes her eyes finally. Glad to see she won't be wracking her brain all night. Joey thinks too much, sure this is not going to be easy. But with all of us here to help along the way? She is going to be just fine. Joey is very lucky, not many girls who wind up pregnant have the sort of support she does. A lot of them go through their entire pregnancy alone. This will never be the case for Joey though. She should know that she can come to me with any questions, or concerns she might have. My cell phone is always by my side and if I can't answer right away I'll call as soon as I'm able.

" You two are the best, I'm glad you both stayed over.", mutters Joey in a sleepy voice while turning to lie on her stomach. Before long I hear Joey's breathing start to slow and I know she is fast asleep beside me. Jen remains up for another few minutes before succumbing to sleep as well. Letting out a quiet sigh, I watch Joey as she sleeps. She looks at peace for once. Jo can act like she is fine but I know that she's not. The girl is still a bit panicked over the idea of being pregnant. Not sure I can blame her though, doubt Joey expected to be knocked up at the end of her senior year. These things just happen though, whether you're careful or not. At least Joey's not taking the easy way out. She made it crystal clear that an abortion was never an option. Honestly, I'm glad it never was. I think Joey is going to be an amazing mother. Feeling the weight of today wash over me, I let out a slight yawn. Curling up beside Joey, I close my eyes before drifting off to sleep. …

(Next morning; Joey's pov)

" Do you think maybe I could have my arm back Jo?", I hear Emily ask from beside me. Stretching out in my spot, I reluctantly open my eyes. Sure enough, I am all but clung to Emily's arm. Wonder how long I have been like this? Hope she doesn't think this the least bit awkward. I'm used to sleeping next to Pacey, this is his side of the bed she is on anyway. Last night had to have been the best I have slept in a while. Once my head hit the pillow I was out. Not once was I woken up...well until just now by Emily. Have I been spooning with her all night? This is a little embarrassing, though I doubt Emily minds all that much. I'm not ready to get out of bed just yet. Though, I am really hungry. What are the chances of Bess bringing me breakfast in bed? I am pregnant after all.

" ...Sorry Em, to be fair you slept on Pacey's side of the bed.", I offer with a chuckle before letting go of her arm. Pulling the blankets over myself once more, I curl back up. Falling right back to sleep is sounding like an amazing idea right about now. There is nothing stopping me from doing exactly that. It is the weekend, not like I have anywhere that I need to be or anything. Pacey will come over eventually if he wants to see me. Going back to bed for a bit isn't a crime, it's barely nine in the morning anyway. Jen is downstairs and Bess is too, Emily has plenty of company to keep her entertained. If Witter comes over he had better be quiet, he wakes me he is a dead man.

" I don't mind, really. You're not getting up Joey?", ponders Emily before making her way towards the bathroom. Not for another hour or so, I'm perfectly content exactly where I am. Emily can go downstairs and eat breakfast if she wants to. It is not like I expect her to stay up here with me. I'll be alright by myself. Thankfully, I haven't had to race to the bathroom just yet. Morning sickness must be giving be a break for once. God, that can be annoying at times. It has gotten to the point where a certain smell can set me off. Emily mentioned that my hormones are going to be all sorts of crazy these next few months. Sometimes, I want to smack Pacey. While I know its not his fault I'm pregnant, he is the one who wouldn't just go to sleep.

With a mere shake of my head, I offer a sleepy smirk," No, not yet anyways. You can go have breakfast if you want."

Lying back down next to me, Emily props an arm under her head," Nah, I'd much rather keep you company."

" Hey Em, what do you think the chances are of Bess or Bodie bringing me breakfast in bed?", I ponder with a tired yawn once my stomach growls. I'm so hungry it is not even funny. An omelet with bacon is sounding amazing. There is no way that I am getting out of bed just yet though. Maybe if I play my cards right, Emily will get breakfast for the both of us. Something tells me she is probably just as hungry as I am. Truth is the only thing I plan on doing today is relaxing. If Pacey wants to see me, he knows where I am at. Guess I sort of missed him last night. I was all but glued to Emily's arm before. To be fair, she slept in Pacey's spot.

" Not sure if either of them will, but I come bearing food Potter.", acknowledges Pacey in a gruff tone. Glancing up, I smile when I notice him standing in the doorway of my room with a plate in his hands. Knew there was a reason that I loved Witter. He must have known that I would wake up starving. My appetite sure has increased since I found out I was pregnant. Ooh, he brought pancakes, bacon and a hash brown. Yeah, this is something I could get used to. Seems this pregnancy is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Pacey couldn't be happier and has gone out of his way to do things for me. He is going to be a great father to our child, there is no way he wouldn't be. …

Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not it's characters.

Author's Note: if you will read I will update.

Chapter #9

( Pacey's pov)

" You're the best Witter, have I ever told you that?", questions Joey with a kiss to my cheek. Setting her plate down, I laugh to myself when she digs right in. This girl is not wasting any time. Jo must be hungry, she has all but cleared her plate. Then again these days Potter is eating for two. Hard to believe my baby is growing inside of her. Joey's pregnancy is no mistake in my eyes. I'm thrilled at the thought of being a father. How could I not be? Sure we might be a bit young but so what? There is nothing Joey and I can't handle together. I'm going to be right beside her through all of this. Jo doesn't know it yet but I put the paycheck I got yesterday aside. I'm saving up for a nice ring to buy her, I want to marry Potter. Last thing I want is for her to think I'm only doing so since she is pregnant, that's not why at all. Truth is Joey is the only girl I ever want to be with.

" Is that why you were curled up in Emily's arms all last night? Lindley told me you were clung to her side the whole night.", I tease with an amused shake of my head. While I know that I have nothing to worry about, I still can't help being the tiniest bit jealous. How could I not be? Emily had Jo nuzzled up beside her all night. Last night sucked, I had to sleep alone in my own bed without Joey. I was lucky that I got a wink of sleep at all. Those few weeks we were apart were plain hell. I had gotten accustomed to falling asleep with Potter by my side and then with the blink of an eye those days were over. All because I panicked and let my insecurities about our future and how she felt toward Dawson get the best of me. For his part, Leery made it all too clear of his intentions to win Joey back. He came to me a few days ago, seems he wanted to be upfront. This of course was before I knew about Potter being pregnant. We're back together now, Dawson doesn't know this though. Last thing I want is for her to once again be wedged between our friendship.

" Jen has a big mouth, it's not my fault Emily slept in your spot.", points out Joey with a roll of her eyes. Taking a sip from her glass of orange juice, I watch as Jo finishes the last of her plate. Aww, she missed me every bit as much as I missed her. God, I love this woman. Not sure how I hit the jackpot, but I am not about to start questioning my luck anytime soon. Joey chose me, that is all I care about. I'm the one she wants to be with, no one else. This thought alone has me over the moon. It took me a long time to admit to myself how I felt for Potter and even longer to make said feelings known to her. Hell, I never imagined she could ever feel the same for me. But when Joey finally kissed me back that night at Dawson's aunts? That is when I knew she was the one I am meant to be with.

" We only slept Pacey, I promise.", pipes in Emily with a slight blush. Not hard to see she is into Potter. Can't really say that I blame her. Jo is a freaking knock out. Glad to see Joey is smiling once more. Dawson was waiting for me when I got home last night. He came to me intent on making it known he'd wanted to ask Joey out. Left with no other choice, I told him that wasn't exactly an option anymore. Naturally, he'd asked why and I reluctantly told him. Let me say he was not happy to hear Jo was pregnant with my baby. The guy nearly lost it. Needless to say we both had words and well...it wasn't pretty. I'm not about to tell Jo this, last thing I want is for her to be upset. Dawson will come to his senses eventually and realize he acted like a jerk.

Handing Emily a glass of orange juice, I offer her a smile," Relax, I'm only teasing. In all honesty, I'm glad Joey has a doctor she knows and will care for her these next few months."

Placing a hand over her mouth, Joey shoves her breakfast away," Pace, are there peppers in this omelet? Oh, God. I am going to murder you."

" What? What's wrong? What did I do Jo? They're only tiny red peppers, you love them.", I remind with a look of confusion. Without so much as another word, Joey races to the bathroom closing the door behind her. From outside the door Emily and I can hear Jo throwing up in the toilet. Alright, I'm officially confused. Joey loves tiny red peppers, what is the problem? Did she not like what I seasoned them with? Not like I put anything special in the omelet. What the hell am I even supposed to do at this point? Doubt Potter wants me in there comforting her while she upchucks.

" Think it is safe to say you should cross peppers off the list of things to eat for Joey. At least for the next couple months Pacey. Joey's hormones are on overload and certain smells and tastes are bound to send her fleeing for the bathroom.", explains Emily with sympathetic pat on my back. Damn, wish that I would have known that beforehand. Now I feel like a jerk. How was I supposed to know though? At least I've got Emily to help me learn how to take care of Potter. She's right about one thing, I am most definitely crossing peppers of any sort off the list until further notice. I'm going to have to learn to tread lightly for the next nine months. From what Bodie told me, Joey's mood swings are going to come out of nowhere at times. He gave me some priceless advice, all I can do is be supportive and caring.

" I'll definitely make note of that, Emily. My bad Potter, I'm sorry.", I apologize when Joey finally emerges from the bathroom. Grabbing herself a change of clothes, she disappears back inside and turns the shower on. Ten minutes pass before I hear the shower turn off. A short while later Joey emerges from the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. My jaw just about hits the ground at the mere sight of her. Wow, how is it possible for Jo to be anymore beautiful? The girl certainly has that pregnancy glow about her. Wonder if I were to tell Potter this if she would forgive for the breakfast disaster.

" Your bad? Is that seriously all you have to say? This is all your doing, Witter. I wouldn't be fleeing for the bathroom every five minutes if you hadn't refused to go to bed. Now I've got your demon spawn growing inside of me? Even worse, in a mere eight months I'm going to have to push it out? If you think that we're ever having sex again, you're nuts. My fun house is closed for business.", vents Joey in agitation while poking me in the chest. Alright, ouch. That is just cold. While I know this is only the hormones talking, I can only pray Joey was kidding about no sex. Yes, fine. She might be correct about me not wanting to go to sleep that particular night. But as I recall, Joey was the one who gave me the go ahead not to use protection. She admitted to being on birth control for a few weeks at the time and we both figured we were safe. Neither of us knew that antibiotics could potentially effect the pill. Only learned that gem after searching why birth control failed. Something tells me that I shouldn't voice any of this to Potter. Wouldn't want to be on her bad side anymore than I already am.

Stumbling back a few feet, I trip landing on Joey's bed," You're absolutely right, Potter. Know what I'm going to do? Learn how to control my filthy urges. This said, please don't kill me. ...I love you?"

Poking his head in the bedroom door with Bessie, Jen and Jack not far behind him, Bodie holds back an amused chuckle," Don't worry, Pacey. In time you'll learn the best thing to do is simply keep your mouth shut and agree with poor Joey."

" Man, am I glad that I'm not you right now, Witter.", greets Jack while giving Joey a careful hug. Surprised to see him, she happily returns the gesture. Thank God, saved by Mcphee. Ooh, he comes bearing coffee and donuts too. Judging by the grateful look reflected in Joey's eyes, she is clearly glad to see one of us at least and it's not me. After nearly having my head torn off by Potter? Think it is safe to say that I am going to be taking all the advice I can get from Bodie, Bess and Emily. Last place I want to be is on Joey's bad side.

(Jack's pov)

" Jack! Hey, guess Jen opened her big mouth?", inquires Joey before placing a kiss on my cheek and grabbing a doughnut for herself. Nope, guess again. Believe it or not, Witter came by this morning for advice on how to deal with Dawson. Apparently those two had words the other night. From what I gather, Leery sought Pacey out to inform him of his intention to ask Joey out. When Pacey told him about Joey being pregnant, Dawson did not take the news too well. Needless to say those two are once again not on speaking terms. Pacey came to me for advice on how to deal with Dawson. Told Witter that it was probably best for him give Dawson a few days. With hopes, he will have time to come to terms with the fact Joey is carrying Pacey's baby.

" Actually, for once you would be wrong. Pacey came to me for advice about Dawson and it slipped out. Sit, relax Jo. I brought your favorite donuts, know how much you love those chocolate and powdered munchkins.", I offer before handing her a hot cocoa. Initially the cocoa was supposed to be for Jen, Bess pointed out that caffeine is not good for the baby though. Hence why I gave Lindley the coffee I'd bought for Potter. Glad to hear that Joey and Pacey are once again on speaking terms. Never imagined her being pregnant would be the reason. Life sure is funny like that. The important thing is they are working out their differences and Pacey is going to take care of Joey every step of the way.

" You're the best Jack. Have I ever told you that I love you? Oh! This is Emily, she's an old family friend and my doctor. ...Wait, why would Pacey come to you for advice about Dawson?", questions Joey as an after-thought. Crap. Maybe I'm the one who needs to learn to keep their mouth shut. Now she is going to want to know what the hell I am talking about. Pacey is not happy with me right now. Well, Joey was bound to figure out those two had words sooner or later. Really not sure what Leery's problem is. According to Bessie, Jo was on birth control. Those two have never been anything but safe. How was Joey let alone Pacey supposed to know that taking antibiotics could interfere with birth controls effectiveness? ...


	10. Jack's blunder, Pacey's encounter with Dawson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not it's characters.

Author's Note: if you will read I will update.

Chapter #10

(Pacey's pov)

" Oh, uh not sure that I was supposed to say anything. ...Sorry, Pacey.", remarks Jack in a gruff manner. Sorry? Yeah, thanks Mcphee. Now Potter is going to want to know what the hell he is talking about. This is the last thing I wanted to happen. Dawson and I are currently not on speaking terms as of last night. Once I confided in him that Jo was pregnant with my baby, the guy lost it. Needless to say, we had words. Things got fairly heated. Thankfully, Doug was around to prevent things from turning into a fist fight. Once I tell Potter, she is going to be upset. This is the last thing I want, Emily told me that stress is not good for the baby.

" Is there something you want to tell me, Witter?", asks Joey with a confused look in her eyes. Not particularly, no. Jack was never supposed to open his big mouth and yet he did. What am I supposed to do now? Joey is going to want to know what happened and that is not a conversation that I want to have. Probably should have told Jack not to open his mouth. If I tell Jo about last night, all it is going to do is upset her and that is the last thing that I want.

" It's nothing that you should be concerned about, Potter.", I disclose with a gentle kiss to Joey's forehead. Oh, man. Who the hell am I trying to kid? Since when has this girl ever let anything go? Jo is not about to let this conversation drop. Why would she? Potter is well aware of the fragile state my friendship with Dawson is in. truthfully, I had no intention on cluing Potter in on my argument with Leery. Only reason that I went to Jack for advice was so that I could smooth things over between the two of us without involving Joey.

" Pacey J. Witter, if you don't start talking this second I'm going to smother you in your sleep with a pillow tonight. Is that what you want? I'm only going to ask you once, what happened with Dawson?", presses Joey in an agitated voice, while poking me in the chest. Stumbling back a few steps, Potter has me backed against the kitchen counter in no time. Ah, crap. What the hell am I supposed to do? Joey literally has my back up against the wall. Why? Why did I go to Jack for advice? Had I gone to Jen, at least she would have kept her mouth shut. ...Well, unless Joey came to her that is. Damn, last thing I want is to worry Jo.

Touching a hand to Joey's shoulder, Emily gently guides her towards the kitchen table to sit," Joey, as your doctor, I'm going to have to ask you to sit and calm down. Stress is not good for the baby. Pacey, your friend already threw you under the bus, might as well start talking."

Nodding her head in agreement, Bessie places supportive hand over Joey's," I'm with Emily, out with it Pacey. Whatever it is, we'll get through it Joey. You're not allowed to overreact though, got it sis?"

" Fine. Pacey, please just tell me what the heck is going on?", presses Joey with a look of concern shining in her eyes. Great. Nothing else I can do but tell Joey what I went home to last night. This is the last thing that I want to do. Once I tell Potter the two of us had another falling out and why, it's only going to land her right smack in the middle of our friendship again. While I knew there was a chance that Leery would be hurt, never imagined the two of us would have words. Seriously, what the hell is his problem?

" God, the last thing I ever wanted was for you to once again be the wedge between my friendship with Dawson. Unfortunately, thanks to him that is precisely what you are Joey. After I left last night for home, Leery was waiting for me. He wanted to be upfront with his intentions to ask you back. Left with no other choice, I told him that wasn't possible because you were pregnant with my baby. The guy did not take the news well and we both had words. Thankfully, Doug was there to prevent things from escalating. Once again, over friendship is on the rocks. I'm so sorry, Joey. Honest, I never meant for any of this to happen. I went to Jack for advice on how to deal with Dawson. He wasn't supposed to say anything though because I didn't want to stress you out."

" I'm going to give Dawson an earful the next time I see him. He is only being a jerk, Joey. Don't let Dawson ruin the fun time we had last night and this morning. What he thinks doesn't matter, you have all of us for support. We're not going anywhere either, Potter.", insists Jen while engulfing Joey in a gentle hug. This seems to bring a smile to Potter's face and I breath a sigh of relief. Thank God for Lindley. She managed to comfort Jo and reassure her. What Dawson thinks shouldn't matter anyway. If he wants to throw away our lifelong friendship over something I couldn't control? That is fine by me, I'm done reliving the same old song and dance with him. Keeping Joey happy and our baby healthy is all I care about.

(Emily's pov)

" You're right, I know that you are Jen. Sorry that I got angry with you, Pacey. Truth is, I don't want us to fight over Dawson anymore than you do.", acknowledges Joey while taking hold of Pacey's hand. Glad to see Jo isn't going to let herself become unwound over something she has no control of. Last night, the four of us made plans to take Alexander to the park and have a picnic. Something tells me this is exactly what Joey needs to take her mind off of things. Pacey and Jack can play with Alexander while the four of us relax and catch up some more. Neither Pacey or Joey have control over how Dawson reacts, nor should it be any of their concern.

Wrapping Joey in his arms, Pacey rests his chin on her shoulder," Let's not allow Dawson to ruin our good news then Jo."

Taking a doughnut or two for myself, I take a drink from my glass of milk," Well, we're all in agreement then. Come on, Joey. Last night, the four of us made plans to take little Alexander to the park and have a picnic. Given how beautiful the weather is, I say we do exactly that."

" I'll start making ham and turkey sandwiches. If you want to help Joey, we could all be on our way in a half hour.", pipes in Bess with a smile of her own. Grabbing out a picnic basket from the kitchen closet, the two of them set to work on making sandwiches. The rest of us grab snacks and a few drinks to bring along. In no time, Alexander is up from his nap and playing with both Pacey and Jack. Today is going to be a fun day. With hopes, Joey won't give this guy Dawson another thought, as she shouldn't. Something tells me that guy is going to be in for it the next Jen sees him.

" No use worrying about things you're not able to change, Joey.", comforts Jen while grabbing a blanket for us to sit on at the park. She is absolutely right too. My guess, this Dawson character will come to his senses eventually and realize he's being a jerk. Until then? Not much Pacey or Joey can do. Going out and having a nice day at the park is exactly what those two need to take their mind off things. Something tells me that I'll soon be fast friends with Jack and Jen. The two of us had a blast watching movies and laughing with Joey the other night.

" Jen is right, today is about having fun Joey. If you carry the blanket, I'll take this picnic basket out to the truck. Looks like we'll have to take two cars.", I suggest while following Joey outside toward her and Bess' truck. We place everything in the bed of the pick up. Helping Bessie buckle Alexander into his car seat, I suggest we take my or Pacey's jeep. Joey asks if we'll all stay for dinner later on tonight. She doesn't have to ask me twice, I'm enjoying being able to catch up with her and Bess. Doubt that the others will turn down a chance to hangout and have a nice meal together either.

" Sounds like a plan to me, oh, but I'm driving Bessie. You drove us to my appointment yesterday and stopped way too many times on the way back.", complains Joey while climbing into the driver's seat and turning the key in the ignition. She's not lying, Bess had us stop for gas and then made a quick stop at the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner. By the time we got home, Joey was hungry and exhausted. Poor thing fell asleep before I could make her lunch. By the time Jo woke up, her stomach was screaming for something to eat. Today is going to be a fun day and something tells me the six of us are going to be great friends. …


	11. Dinner guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Description: A story based shortly after Joey and Pacey's break-up.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not it's characters.

Author's Note: if you will read I will update.

Chapter #12

(Emily's pov)

" Oh, speaking of Mrs. Ryan, how is she?", I ponder while wading out of the creek and drying off underneath the willow tree. It has been a while since I last stopped by to check in on her. Evelyn is such a lovely woman. I'd been so sorry to hear about her husband passing. When I first became a doctor, I used to make visits to the Ryan's house every so often to help out. Mostly, I'd bring Mr. Ryan's medications and help Evelyn move her husband so we could change his bed sheets and occasionally check his vitals.

" Wait, you know my Grams?", inquires Jen with a perplexed look in her eyes. Of course how could I not? Besides helping Evelyn with her husband occasionally, I remember bringing little Joey Potter over to Dawson's to play. Mrs. Ryan and I would spend hours talking and watching Joey, Pacey and Dawson play. Got to say, I wouldn't mind catching up with her sometime. Such a kind old lady, Evelyn never let me leave her house without some sort of baked treat. I'll have to be sure to stop by and visit her one day soon. The two of us have a lot to catch up on.

" Sure I do, Jen. When your grandfather was still alive, I often stopped by to help out. Your grandmother is such a sweet lady. Back when I used to babysit Joey, I'd bring her over to play with Dawson and Pacey. Grams and I would spend hours talking and laughing as we watched this one tease poor Joey mercilessly.", I recall with an amused laugh when Joey gives Pacey a playful whack. Some things will never change. Those two used to spend hours running around and playing together. I'll never forget the time Pacey ambushed little Josephine with water balloons. She had been so angry that she'd pushed Pacey off the dock and into the creek. Thankfully, they were both nine at the time and he knew how to swim. Bessie and I nearly toppled over in laughter at the sight of Joey nearly tackling Pacey down.

" Wow, I had no idea. Emily, you should come by one day. I'm sure that my Grams would love a visit with you.", informs Jen while grabbing herself a can of cola to drink. That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe I could even bring brownies or cookies along. Will definitely be nice to catch up with her that much is for sure. Something tells me that Jen and I are going to become good friends. She is not the least bit phased by the fact I'm into girls. Last night she couldn't wait for me to meet Jack. He seems like a nice enough guy. The two of us laughed when Jen asked me if I belonged to the local gay-straight alliance, fortunately I don't.

Pulling her wet hair back into a ponytail, Joey wastes no time suggesting," Or we could invite Grams over for dinner tonight, Jen. What are the chances of her bring a butterscotch pudding pie though?"

Laughing at the sound of Joey's growling stomach, Bessie tosses her a fruit snack," Is that your way of saying we should leave because you're hungry, Jo?"

" Well, no. I mean, I am hungry but if Alexander still wants to play we could stay a while longer.", insists Joey while happily opening her bag of fruit snacks to munch on. A quick glance at Alexander tells me the little guy is just about tuckered out. We were all playing in the water for the last hour or so. Looks as though someone is ready to be put down for a nap soon. If they're going to invite Mrs. Ryan over for dinner, perhaps I could accompany Jen home. Might be nice to give her a surprise visit and help whip up a tasty dessert to bring back over to the Potter's.

" Alexander looks like he needs a nap, can't say that I blame the little guy either.", observes Jack before picking Alexander up in his arms. Carrying him to the truck, he buckles the little guy into his car seat. The rest of us gather up the blanket, drinks and picnic basket and place everything in the bed of the pick up once more. Jen, Jack and myself agree to make the drive back to Grams house and invite her over for dinner. We promised to meet Joey and the others back at the B&B in an hour or so. Today has been a great day so far. Sort of can't wait to sit down and have a nice dinner with old friends and catch up on good times.

" So we'll see you guys in an hour or so? If it's too much for Mrs. Ryan to bake a pie on short notice, here is ten dollars to pick up something for dessert.", offers Bessie as she hands me a ten dollar bill. Giving the money right back to her, I insist on buying us all dessert if necessary. It is the least that I could do if their having me over for dinner two nights in a row. Besides, I'm sure that it will take Grams no time to whip up a mouth watering pudding pie. For all we know, she probably already has one or two baking in the oven. If there is one thing that I remember about Evelyn, it's that she loved baking all sorts of treats for us in the summer time.

" If we're inviting Grams over for dinner, should we invite Dawson as well? He is the only one who is clueless about my pregnancy.", reminds Joey while climbing in the passengers seat of the truck. She really wants to invite Dawson for dinner? Is that really a good idea? From the stories I heard about how he reacted to Joey wanting to be with Pacey last spring? I'm not sure that is the best idea. Don't get me wrong, I do agree that those two should probably tell Dawson the news. I'm just not sure that a friendly gathering for supper at the B&B is the best place to do so. What if he overreacts and causes a scene?

(Pacey's pov)

Hopping into the back of the pickup, I turn my attention to Joey," Is that a smart idea, Jo? Maybe that is something we should do another time together. Do you really want to take the chance of Dawson possibly making a scene?"

Climbing into the driver's seat, Bessie turns the key in the ignition before voicing her agreement," Pacey does have a point, Joey. Much as I love Dawson, he seems to have a red button when it comes to the topic of you and Pacey."

" Seriously, Joey. I'm with Bess and Pacey on this one. While I know you want to get it over with and tell him already, I'm not sure dinner would be the wisest place to do so.", voices Jack with a nod of his own. To be honest, I have been doing quite a bit of thinking on this particular topic. If anyone is going to tell Dawson, it should be me. Last thing that I want is for Joey to breach the subject with him and those two have a shouting match. That is more then likely precisely what would happen too. Last thing that I need is for Joey to overwhelm herself. While I know that she probably wants to be the one to tell Dawson, think it's better that I do.

" I've actually been thinking about this a lot, Jo. Perhaps, I should be the one to tell Dawson that you're pregnant. Now, I know that you want to be the one to do so. But honestly, I'm worried of how he will react. Last thing I'd want, is for Leery to say anything that will upset you.", I acknowledge in a firm tone. This manages to catch Joey's attention as she glances back in my direction. Not wanting for her to protest, I reach through the trucks rear window and touch my hand to her shoulder. She should know by now that I only want what is best for her and our baby these days. While I would like to think Dawson has matured since junior year, that's not to say there's not a possibility of him being upset. Last thing I would want is for him to say something hurtful that would bring Joey to tears.

" Well, fine. But if you think that I won't be waiting in the jeep so we could go for ice cream after than you're sorely mistaken, Witter. Speaking of which, what are the chances of you stopping for ice cream and candy on the way home Bess?", questions Joey with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. Good lord, this pregnancy sure has given Joey quite the sweet tooth. I'll have to remember to bring chocolate raisins over for the both of us to snack on. So far those are still of the list of things that won't send Joey racing for the bathroom. After Jo nearly handed me a new one for putting red peppers in her omelet, I suggested she wrote down a list of foods to avoid when I cooked for her. Brilliant idea on my part too, that way there won't be another repeat of this morning.

" Good God, Joey. This pregnancy has turned you into a child, I'll pick up some cookie dough ice cream and reese's pieces on our way back over in an hour or so.", offers Jen before giving Joey a quick hug through the passenger side window. We all say our goodbyes and drive off in opposite directions. Once home, Pacey offers to run Joey a nice warm bubble bath so she can wash up before dinner. I then inform him that if he'd like to clean up, he could use the guest bathroom down the hall. Carrying Alexander inside, I lie his sleeping form down in the crib before quietly rolling it into the kitchen. Bodie and I waste no time starting dinner and setting the table. Jen and the others promised to be back no later than six o'clock which gives us plenty of time to have everything set up. …


End file.
